crusaders_of_the_lost_idolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Achievements
Achievements in Crusaders of the Lost Idols are milestones unlocked by fulfilling a certain condition, yielding certain rewards. Many regular achievements can be unlocked at any time, whereas some achievements are bound to certain limited time events and become unobtainable once the event has expired. The rewards obtainable through achievements are DPS bonuses, gold bonuses and flat base click damage bonuses. It's important to note that achievement rewards of the same type always stack additively with each other, but multiplicatively with anything else (just like all other bonuses from different sources). For example, having two +5% DPS achievement bonuses will yield +10% DPS, not +10.25%. An important consequence of this is that unlocking further achievements in the same reward category has diminishing relative returns. Regular Achievements These achievements can be acquired at any time and are not tied to any specific event. The combined total rewards of having all regular achievements unlocked are: * Gold multiplier: 3.01 = +201% * DPS multiplier: 4.08 = +308% * base click damage: +25K Clicking Enemies These achievements require the player to click enemies a certain number times. They reward DPS multipliers. Total bonus: +13% Gold Received These achievements require the player to receive a certain amount of total gold over all resets. They reward gold multipliers. Total bonus: +72% Gold Hoarded These achievements require the player to save up a certain amount of gold without spending it in one reset. They reward DPS multipliers. Total bonus: +45% Progression These achievements are tied to completing certain levels. Some of them are campaign-specific, others are not. They reward DPS multipliers. Total bonus: +43% Kills These achievements require the player to kill a certain number of enemies or bosses. They reward DPS multipliers. Total bonus: +50% Crusaders This is a collection of several smaller groups of achievements all related to spending gold on crusaders. Some require hiring, some leveling, some upgrading a number of times. They all reward DPS multipliers. Total bonus: +50% Chests These achievements require the player to open a certain number of treasure chests or jeweled chests. They reward gold multipliers. Total bonus: +50% Resets These achievements require the player to reset the world a number of times using Nate's "The End Of The World" ability. They reward a flat increase in base click damage. Total bonus: 25,000 base click damage DPS These achievements require the player to reach a certain DPS threshold. They reward DPS multipliers. Total bonus: +80% Loot These achievements require the player to collect a certain number of pieces of loot of a specific rarity, or in total. They reward gold multipliers. Total bonus: +79% Talents These achievements require the player to spend idols on talents. They award DPS multipliers. Total bonus: +14% Missions These achievements require the player to complete Missions. They award DPS multipliers. Total bonus: +20% Crafting Materials and Crafting Recipes These achievements require the player to get Crafting Materials and Crafting Recipes. Crafting Gears These achievements require the player to craft gears. Miscellaneous These achievements don't fit any other categories. They reward DPS multipliers. Total bonus: +13% Event Achievements Each event so far came with six achievements, each of which grants 1% bonus DPS. The event achievements have so far always followed the same pattern: Each event gives the opportunity to unlock two event crusaders. For every event crusader, one achievement is awarded for unlocking him and one for completing his set (getting a piece of equipment in all his slots). The remaining two achievements of every event are always one for spending 17,000 of the event resource on starting objectives, and one is a special gameplay-related achievement that usually teaches how the new event crusaders can be utilized in some way. Achievements for Tier 2 parts of repeated events follow this pattern: Two new crusaders with each an achievement for unlocking them and fully equipping them, one achievement for spending 34,000 event tokens and one for some usage of the new crusaders abilities/upgrades. Carnival of Sorrows 2015 event 2016 event 2017 event Emo's New Moon 2015 event 2016 event 2017 event Kaines' Dinner of Doom 2015 event 2016 event 2017 event The Nate Before Christmas 2015 event 2016 event 2017 event Princess' Pool Party 2016 event 2017 event 2018 event Carnage Cup (Formerly Blood Bowl) 2016 event 2017 event 2018 event Merci's Mix-up 2016 Event 2017 event 2018 event Hermit's Premature Party 2016 event 2017 event 2018 event Nate's Candy Conundrum 2016 event 2017 event 2018 event Superhero Spring 2016 event 2017 event 2018 event Gardeners of the Galaxy 2016 event 2017 event 2018 event A Song of Thrones 2016 event 2017 event Trek Through the Hidden Temple 2016 event 2017 event 2018 event The Yogscast Search For Simon Alien Invasion Day 2016 event 2017 event Littlefoot's Big Adventure 2016 event 2017 event Dr. Evil's Summer Sabotage 2016 event 2017 event Sasha's Schoolhouse Scourge 2016 event 2017 event Trivia * The "Recruit xxx" Achievements can only be earned during their respective event as they require the recruit objective to be completed. If the crusader is recruited via mission the respective objective will be marked as completed when the event starts and the achievement rewarded. * Other Event achievements ("get 3 pieces of gear for") can be earned at any time of the year by gearing up the crusader eg. via crafting. * There are 483 achievements as of Gardeners of the Galaxy Year 3. Category:Browse